twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Silverblade
Contents hide # Known Information # Status # Allies # Enemies # Obituaries # Rumors # Quotes # Character Inspirations # Soundtrack Known Information Edit Julian was born in Paradox, decided to leave, got on a ship, ended up at Cole with their older sibling, Julie Silverblade. At the docks, they notice multiple ships going by, one of them had a few people that were very nicely dressed from Dace. The way people dressed caught Julian's eyes and began to wear Dace inspired clothing by " stealing " while the Dacian people were on shore. Eventually Julian finds someone working at the morgue, every once and a while they say hello but can only remember one thing; a black hat with a skull on the front. Eventually Julian dies and brought back to life for a second chance. Julian is known to be more of the quiet, serious tone out of the twins. Sometimes, you will see Julian sketching out of a book or drinking some herbal medicine (Earl Grey tea). However, when it comes to battle, Julian is more of the skiddiest one between the two; a bit more (VERY) clumsy. They usually like to stay away from any violence as necessary but if they are called, they will try to help to the best of their ability. At their first Gathering (In February) Julian was a newly returned trying to figure out their way in the world. Lucky enough, the half fae ran into one of the well known Doctors - Doc Silver where they learned their very first lesson about a physician. Learning how to speak with their "patients", attempting to figure out what is bothering them, how to resolve the situation as quickly as possible. After speaking with Doc Silver becoming his apprentice, Julian also decided also go with the sorcerery route as a form of protection. At their second Gathering (In April) , Julian began to open up more to people, seeing old friends and creating new ones along the way. They also began to learn the very basics of how sorcerery worked, figuring out that the half fae's weapon of choice was magic packets and not a sword. Their reasoning with the magic packets, Julian had better aim from a distance and did not have to get close and personal with anyone. Even though magic was a bit broken, they still managed to figure things out on their own. During the Sorrowful Incident, Julian almost went into mist if Yeshua have not been there to help the half fae out. Since that time, Yeshua has adopted Julian as their son/daughter. Julian is forever in Yeshua's debt. Later in the night, Julian met Doctor Max Orlok whom they refer to as Doctor Death. He seemed to be familiar but Julian could not place it at the time. For the upcoming gathering (In September) , Julian has many as they would like to refer to as "small quest" for certain people. Status Edit Newly Returned Allies Edit * Julie Silverblade (Older sibling and a bad influence at times) * Doctor Silver (Apprentice, currently learning how the world of becoming a Physican works) * Doctor Max Orlok (Julian calls him Doctor Death and likes to " steal " his hat ) * Yeshua (Adoptive Father) * Fyrn (A fellow half fae they met at Julian's first Gathering, still attempting to get themselves into helping with... a rather... interesting task of the Boot Queen! ) * Umi ( a nice Effendal they have met. Mostly swoons over the accent) * Kaelen Estelmer ( A lovely Druid and fellow healer. They are very sweet and understanding by helping Julian out also on how healing works! ) * (More will be added) Enemies Edit * Death Rumors Edit * Julian is somewhat afraid of Death/dying in general even though their a physican's apprentice. NOW COMFIRMED TO BE DEATHLY AFRAID OF DYING!!!! * Will do ANYTHING to protect their older sister. * Carries around a old raven skull named Henry they used to keep as a pet. Rumor has it, they might be... err... gathering a rather... interesting collection of Henry's.... the raven feet might be questionable... * Carries a sketchbook with a tape measure. * Known for tripping over things aka Tavern stair at Night! * Julian HATE coffee with a passion. (They have no idea how humans can drink it by the cups full) * Rumor has it Julian is attracted to red dots and green dots (Which they refer to as shiny!! A bad influence from their older sister, Julie, any red or green form of light) * Rumor also has it, the half fae have gotten a large interest in some research... unknown what exactly. Quotes Edit * "Julie!! Don't get yourself into trouble ya hear me!" - Julian shouting at their older sibling, Julie Silverblade. * "This is a sketchbook, not a spellbook!" - Julian referring to his sketchbook that they draw in. * "F*** this stair!!" Referring to tripping over the last Tavern stair. * "F*** this rock!!" Referring to having a rolled ankle, Julian does not like large rocks. * "I want my Tea, Earl Grey, Hot." * "I HATE COFFEE!!! I don't know how you humans drink it!" * "I am not a NERD!" Referring to every time Julian takes out their sketchbook. * "Medical emergancy?" Julian sips tea. (Julian questions just about anything and everything.) Character Inspirations Edit Captain Jean - Luc Picard - Star Trek, The Next Generation. "Tea, Earl Grey, Hot." (Julian's love for the specific tea, Earl Grey) Jasper - played by Alexander Ward of The Vampire Masquerade: LA By Night (Julian remains hidden within the shadows at certain times until the right time to reappear in battle) Mollymauk Tealeaf - played by Taliesin Jaffe of Critical Role Campaign 2 (Whenever Julian gets either very angered or upset, their voice drops, becomes this snarling nonsense similar to growling as one may put it) Caduceus Clay - played by Taliesin Jaffe of Critical Role Campaign 2 (Drinks tea but not from the dead, just tea in general, it helps calms their nerves down) Soundtrack Edit Master of Tides - Lindsey Stirling (Traveling from Paradox to Cole) Time For the Moon Night - GFriend (On the ship traveling from Paradox to Cole, missing their parents) Sunrise - GFriend (Approaching the shoreline of Cole, seeing the sunrise) Roundtable Rival and The Arena- Lindsey Stirling (Walking around Cole, stealing from Merchants and Dacian ships) Hysteric Bullet - GARNiDELiA (Finding out they lost their older sister, Julie) Fantasy - VIXX (Upon Death) Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin (How they left leaving the world of the living very lost and confused) My Nocturnal Serenade - YOHIO (Very lost and confused)